New life in Zombieland
by Ashlyn McGee
Summary: Carolina finds herself in situations she's never been in, that having to do with friends and family, even love. For no reason she comes up with things to drive herself away from what's left, even if that meant hurting herself and some other people.
1. Rules and unexpected situations

**Yes I know chapter one is short but that's just the beginning. Other chapters will be much longer I promise.**

**Hope you like and enjoy! I don't mind suggestions! (Mostly because I need some haha)**

* * *

Rules and unexpected situations:

"I've counted two months since the Z-virus broke out. I'm living a nightmare now. It's way to quiet, everyone turned into limb eating monsters, including my parents, my friends, hell, everyone in this damn world. My name doesn't mean much anymore, so I know call myself Carolina. I came from South Carolina and I want to be anywhere where there are survivers. Problem is, I have rules so I don't get attached. A couple weeks ago I found myself with with this guy named Boston and a girl named Seattle. (Weird name for a girl I think.) I got attached to Boston but then the next morning, he was gone. That's why I hate getting to know people, I just don't want to be alone though. I am now. I'm in my truck while I'm writing this, about to drive around and reload on food. If this is the last thing I wrote, then obviously I've died. God help me."

Carolina closed her journal and tossed it on the passanger seat of her truck. The clock blinked 8:25 at night. The sky was a beautiful pink and dark blue, dark enough for her to go sneaking around in stores without getting caught by zombies...that is if she was quiet enough as well. She had limited weapons. Two snipers and two bag full of bullets should be enough. After popping a CD in, Carolina started to drive along the deserted road.

Carolina started singing along with her CD, "_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air, can't live, can't breathe with no air. It's how I feel whenever you ain't there. It's no air, no air. Got me out here in the water so deep, tell me how you gonna be without me. If you ain't here, I just can't_-"

WHAM!


	2. New friends and best friends

**Ashlyn here :) I told you the chapters would get longer! Hope you enjoy!**

**Adding another awesome person to the story but can't tell you who it is yet!****New friends and best friends**:

* * *

Carolina's truck was slammed by a yellow Hummer, sending it yards away from it originally hit, knocking it over on it's side, trapping Carolina in. Her head hit the door window, knocking her out cold. "Any survivers?" a female voice rang in Carolina's mind. Blood trailed down her cheeks and down her neck. Carolina wanted to answer to voice's quetion but her inhale sent waves of pain and shock in her head, down her spine and to her stomach, instead of giving an answer, she gave out a yelp.

"Tal, can you give me a hand here?" the voice called out again but Carolina was in too much of a shock to think much about it.

Tallahassee walked away from Columbus who was dragging Lil Rock from the driver's seat, like Carolina, covered in blood but looked more seriously injured. "Oh no," Witchita moved off Carolina's car and ran past Tallahassee to take care of her little sister. Carefully, Tallahassee climbed the side of the truck and pulled the passanger door wide open which didn't help from the way the car was positioned. "Hey, Ohio! Help me out with this door!" Tallahassee called to Columbus who stood up from helping Lil Rock and ran to the car, climbing it too to hold the door open. Carolina's dark brown hair was shiny and a reddish looking from her blood. Tallahassee made his way down inside the truck, watching carefully where he stepped. He took Carolina's arm and pulled it over his shoulder, pulling her up, making her yelp in pain again. "What hurts?" he asked. "My...head." Carolina replied squeezing her eyes shut from the pain still shooting through her veins. "Looks like you banged your head pretty hard." Talla sighed. "Can you stand?" "Yeah...I think so." Carolina replied and stepped on what ever was flat and easy to step on.

From the corner of Ohio's eye, the oil from the truck created a black pool under it and was trailing down to a car that had already been destroyed and on fire. "Come on we have to go now!" Columbus paniced motioned his hand at them, urging them to hurry up. Carolina grabbed her journal as Tallahassee started to climb back out. "Hold your horses, Columbo, we're comin'." Once he stepped out of the car was when he saw what Columbus had seen. The oil was seconds away from touching the car on fire. "He's right lady! Hurry your ass up!" he paniced too and reached down into the car, grasping Carkolina's wrist and pulled her up. "Ow! Damnit that hurt!" Carolina yanked her wrist from his grip and threw her journal out to pull herself up. "Hurry up!" Tal yelled and jumped off the truck, followed by Columbus then Carolina but as soon as Carolina got to her feet, she sprinted to the back of the truck. "What the hell are you doing!" Tallahassee yelled and locked his arms over Carolina's so she wouldn't struggle. "I have guns and amo!" she yelled twisting and turning her body to free herself from him but failed. "Leave them, we have plenty!" Columbus ran back over to the yellow Hummer, grabbed Little Rock and Witchita, telling them what was going to happen and jumped in the backseat, with Little Rock in his arms. Tallahassee struggled with Carolina, trying to pull her away from the truck, ignoring all her swears and comments. He looked back and saw the oil about to touch the burning car.

"Get down!"

Tallahassee pulled Carolina to the ground as soon as the truck exploded, sending debris everywhere. He covered the girl's head with his own and used his hand to protect his. From the sounds of it, something heavy and big flew from the truck just above them. Columbus and Witchita covered their eyes and listened to the small rocks hitting the windshield from the explosion. After a few moments, Carolina turned her head to look back at the damage. Her eyes widened and moved Tallahassee off of her. "My...truck." she breathed. "You're welcome for saving your ass." Tallahassee scoffed and stood back up then stared down at the girl. "My baby." she breathed again making Tal roll his eyes. "There's more out there." he said before walking back to the yellow Hummer. Carolina got up and suddenly yelled at him, "I didn't ask you to save me!" Tallahassee continued to walk to the other truck. "Got it. Won't happen again." Carolina sneered and watched him open the back of the Hummer. "Is everyone alright? How is she?" she heard him ask. She also heard the response of the other girl crying. "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have let her drive!"

'Hello! There's another girl with a hurt head here!' Carolina yelled in her mind. She crossed her arms and scoffed.

After a minute of being ignored, she lowered her arms from her chest and walked over to the group. "Who's hurt?" she asked and pushed Tallahassee out of the way then leaned in the backseat. There was a little girl who looked like she was twelve or thirteen. Her head was bleeding as well. She figured she'd have it worse because of her young age. "Can you help her?" the older girl asked, tears running down her cheeks. Carolina thought for a moment and sighed. "I'll try." she moved in all the way, making Columbus get out on the other side. "What's her name?" she asked holding the little girl's head up. "Little Rock. I'm her sister, Witchita." she replied and looked at her little sister. "Little Rock? Can you open your eyes for me?" she asked pulling her bangs back. Tallahassee watched over her shoulder and Columbus looked over Witchita's.

Little Rock's eye lids moved but didn't open. "Well, she can hear me which is good." Carolina said. "W-Witchita?" the young girl's mouth opened to say. Witchita loud out a loud cry from joy and took her hand. "I'm here."

Little Rock opened her eyes and looked up at the unknown girl hovering her head over hers. "Who're you?" she asked, her eyes widening. "Relax, I'm just here to help." Carolina replied. Little Rock closed her eyes again and sighed then winced shortly after. "What hurts?" Carolina asked. "My head!" the younger girl screamed and started crying from the pain. "I know...I have a headache too, Is that it?" she asked. Little Rock nodded her head making her cry out loud again. Carolina leaned back up and sighed. "Diagnoses, sleep, pain killers, and lots of water." she gave a reassuring smile at Witchita. "She's gonna be fine. She just hit her head a little too hard." Witchita reached over to her and hugged her tight. "Thank you, thank you, so much!"

Carolina walked over to her truck which was know in flames, all the doors and window's missing. Something pink and green caught her eye, her journal which wasn't too far from the truck. She picked it up and wiped the dust and debris off of it. A southern male's voice from behind made her jump.

"So uhh, you coming with us then?"

Carolina looked at the cowboy, thought, and shook her head. "No...I can't. Even if I wanted to, I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Just tell me, it can't be that hard."

"I just can't!" Carolina shouted back at him, getting really annoyed.

The man sighed, "Fine, at least come with us and get washed up and refreshed. Besides, you owe me." he smirked.

"What the hell do I owe you for?" Carolina snapped.

"For saving your life. A couple of Twinkies should do the trick."

He was right, she did kind of owe him. Even if she didn't want her life saved. "Why Twinkies?" she giggled. Tallahassee shook his head and walked back over to the yellow Hummer. Carolina hugged her journal to her chest like a school girl with her books and followed. "We can all recover at my place until you're all ready." she said getting in the backseat. Tallahassee got into the passangers seat and wiped the blood off the steering wheel and the windshield. After examining the front of the truck, Columbus climbed into the passanger seat and buckled in. "It doesn't look that bad." Carolina got in the backseat behind the driver's and Witchita behind Columbus's, holding Little Rock in her arms.

Carolina gave the directions to her house. "It's zombie free. I check everyday before I leave and go to bed." she said getting out of the Hummer and unlocked the gate with two, big golden letters of B and M on the front. Once inside, she locked the gate again and helped everyone bring everyone and everything inside the house.

"Who's mansion is this? Bob Marley's" Tallhassee asked once Carolina opened the big front doors. "Nope, even better." she smiled. Everyone walked inside and Carolina showed them to the living room. Actually, Tallahassee was the first one in. It seemed like the letters B and M made him nervous and jumpy. From outside the living room which Tallahassee was now in, they heard "Oh my God! Bill fucking Murray!" making Carolina burst out laughing, despite how bad her head hurted at the moment and Little Rock winced. "Keep it down, Tal! This one still has a headache!" Witchita yelled walking into the living room with Little Rock in her arms. "And you're making it worse!" Little Rock cried at Witchita who apologized. "Sorry Little Rock." Tallahassee apologized and started dancing out of joy whispering to himself as yelling, "Bill fucking Murray! I'm in Bill Murray's fuckin masion!" Carolina watched him go crazy for a few more minutes until he calmed and pointed to her. "You are my new best friend...what's your name?" he panted. "Carolina." she replied. "Carolina," Tallahassee got to one knee and took her hand, "Would you have the honor of being my best friend?" he asked, his eyes watery from tears of joy. Carolina's smile went down slowly. '_Best friend..._' she repeated her mind. "Sure." she said picking her smile back up again. Tal kissed her hand and ran out the living room to look around. She dropped her hand and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Columbus asked walking up to her.

"I have rules. I can't have a best friend, boyfriend, or anyone close to me."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to get attatched, it hurts too much. It's the reason I didn't want to come with you in the first place." she replied sitting on the couch until she heard the loudest scream in her life, echoing the whole house, which sounded like Tallahassee's.


	3. The right decision?

**Everyone is going to LOVE the next chapter! I promise! And don't worry (you know who you are) I'll give you all the credit!**

**It's going to be amazing!**

* * *

The Right Decision?

Everyone grabbed their guns and ran to the room where they heard the scream. "What is it, what happened?" Carolina asked quickly. Tallahassee had his hands on his head going nuts. Carolina couldn't believe it! Bill Murray! Except...he looked like a zombie. Columbus paniced at the sight, held up his gun and shot him, hitting the actor in the chest. "Columbus no!" Carolina (and everyone else screamed) and yanked the double barrel out of his hands but the damage had already been done. The actor staggered back, holding the wound and fell back on the bed. Everyone huddled around the bed and stared at him.

"Oh my God, oh my God, I can't believe I just shot Bill Murray." Columbus mumbled to himself.

"Is that how you say hello where you come from, boy?" Bill opened his eyes and stared back him.

"I am so, so, so sorry!"

"Fuck off." Tallahassee pushed Columbus out of the way to be closer to Bill. "Bill, I know this is a serious moment...but I am a huge fan!" Talla smiled, but only made Bill smirk. "Thank you." he said. "Do you...think you're gonna pull through?" he added. Bill closed his eyes and shook his head. Carolina's eyes were still as wide as her mouth.

"I-I checked all the rooms! You were never here! Ever since I been here...you have too!" she yelled, sounding disgusted. "How much have you seen!"

Bill chuckled, "Relax, your privacy was protected. But that little dance you did was an extreme turn on." he smirked.

Carolina's jaw dropped more. "You watched me-I can not be here right now." she growled and stormed out of the room.

"Jeez, I thought she'd be flattered." Bill rolled his eyes then closed them again.

Tallahassee watched the door Carolina left then looked back at Bill and shook his head. "So do you have any regrets?"

Bill inhaled and let out with a sigh, "Garfield maybe." Everyone nodded in agreement. He let out what seemed to be a sigh but ended up being his last breath. Wichtita laughed and all eyes turned to her. "I'm sorry it just gets me." she continued to giggled but her smile fell just as quickly as it came. "But it still is sad."

After the small memorial they all had on the balcony (which Carolina joined) they headed back inside. Tallahassee eyed the new girl, the new girl eyed him back. "What?"

"What dance?"

"It's none of your business. You have to do something when you're bored."

"Yeah, but what dance? Is it pole dancing? Lap dancing?"

"I call the first shower." Carolina brushed past Tallahassee and walked upstaires and in the shower. After ten minutes she came out in shorts and a small black tank top, her long brown hair up in a high ponytail. "I think Little Rock should go next." she said sitting on the living room couch where everyone else was at. Tallahassee was fiddling with something on his hat, Columbus on another couch twiddling his thumbs, Witchita stroking Little Rock's dry, reddish brown hair. She nodded at her call, picked up Little Rock in her arms and went upstaires. Carolina took Witchita's seat and crossed her legs. Dead silence hung over the three...other then the water that was running. "I can't believe I shot Bill Murray." Columbus mumbled. Tal and Calrolina were still silent. Carolina grabbed her journal and opened it, taking the pen out of the side and started writing.

"Same day, just 11:00 at night. Had a bad car crash today. My head hurts like hell and I'm sure everyone else's does. There was a little girl driving this yellow Hummer that slammed into mine. Her name is Little Rock, cute little girl. They were a team. She had an older sister named Witchita, this cowboy (not to mention is sorta cute) named Tallahassee, and little other boy, named Columbus. He's the one that shot Bill Murray tonight. Bill looked like a zombie so I guess that's why he shot him. By all the months I've been living here, he was too! The first time I came to the mansion, I checked all the rooms! I didn't see him anywhere! He even talked about my dance which he said turned him on. Don't get me wrong, Bill is my favorite actor but he's just sick. The dance wasn't naughty, or I least I don't think it was. But damn, what an invasion of privacy! Well, I'm thankful he just watched me dance then watch me take a shower or something like that. Right now I'm sitting with Columbus and Tallahassee. Witchita and Little Rock are upstairs taking a shower. Little Rock hit her head harder then I did, I feel sorry for her. It could've been worse. Well, goodnight.

P.S.  
Tallahassee looks like a bad ass looking cowboy. I know I have rules and I will obide by them, but I think I'd be safer if he was around. I don't know what to do, but I hope it'll be the right decision."

Carolina closed her book and tossed it on the small desk beside the couch. "What are you writing?" Tallahassee asked, still looking at his hat. "Nothing...it's just a journal. I trust you won't go through it since I just met you today. Wouldn't wanna lose my trust just like that, would you?" Carolina smirked at him then looked down at her nails.

An hour went by and Little Rock was back on her feet and talking non stop. "I see someone is feeling better." Carolina smiled. Little Rock smiled at her and sat next to Tallahassee who put his hat back on. "So what's your name?" Columbus asked. She looked up at Columbus and smiled. "Carolina."

"Ah, you're from South Carolina?" Columbus smiled. She nodded in response. "I heard the beaches were amazing there." he said but she shook her head. "It's not what you think at all. Guys litter there and they're all just not cool at all." she replied.

Columbus nodded. "Well I think we should go to sleep now. I'm really tired." Everyone agreed. "I'll get some blankets and pillows." Carolina got up and went into the hallway, She came back with large blankets and pillows and tossed him on the couch Tallahassee was sitting at. Everyone grabbed their own pillows and blankets and snuggled up on each couch. It was two in the morning when Carolina finally fell asleep, making her decision final.


	4. The other new girl

**Thanks to SlytherinQueen 3.10, this chapter got 100X better! XD**

**Roanoke is HER character, and she's f*cking amazing!**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

The other new girl...jealousy:

Tallahassee was the third to wake up the next morning, the declicious scent of blue berry pancakes and bacon in the room. Giving off a huge stretch and a grunt off the couch, he staggered into the kitchen and saw Little Rock on the island counter with a plate with two pancakes and bacon strips. Talla raised a brow.

"Did you make those yourself?"

"No, Carolina did. She's amazing! I woke up and smelt these. I don't know where she is now."

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Tallahassee asked stealing a little piece of baocn from Little Rock's plate who turned away so he couldn't steal anymore.

"I mean, I don't know where she is. She didn't leave though, the Hummer is still here." she replied shoving all her bacon into her mouth.

Tallahassee nodded and went back into the living room and grabbed his hat. Witchita was still sleeping, her head on Columbus's lap. Deciding not to wake them, Tallahassee slid open the back door and stepped outside. The sun was boiling hot. 103 F to be exact. Tallahassee grunted when the hot air hit his face. He didn't mind being outside, but damn that sun it made it hard to enjoy it, even in the shade. His shirt was the only fabric that left his body and tossed it on a chair next to him. From the corner of his eye, he could see Carolina running back around the pool. Her long brown hair was up in a messy ponytail, her body a glistening golden color from her sweat and the sun. From the looks of it, her small white tank top was soaked, sticking to her curves smoothly. Tallahassee found himself staring, and Carolina stood in front of him. "Hey, cowboy, I'm up here." she smirked pointing back up to her sweaty face. Tallahassee tore his eyes from her figure. There was no sign of fat on this girl's body, shoulder to ankles.

"Do you do this every morning?"

Carolina walked past him to the chair he tossed his shirt over and grabbed a towel and look a long swig of her water before answering his question.

"Every two days. I'd be as thin as paper if I kept this up everyday."

Carolina wiped her face and dropped her towel back on the chair. "Because of zombies, I run three times around Bill's mansion then I just work out over there." Carolina pointed to a grassy area by the pool. "Wanna try it?" she asked.

"Why not. Might as well have some other workout while I'm not killin' zombies."

Once there, Carolina laid her towel down on the grass and stepped beside it. "Hold your hands out." she said bringing her hands up into fists. Tallahassee smirked at this. "Alright, lemme see how hard you can punch." he smirked bending his knees a little and held his hands up. "It's not about how hard you can punch." Carolina said. "Let me see anyways." he said quickly. Carolina rolled her eyes and without hesitation, she punched Tallahassee's right hand. He kept it up but his face was a little screwed up until he finally burst. "MOTHER-" he held his wrist and Carolina laughed. "Not bad for a girl." he growled shaking the pain off his right hand then held them back up again. Carolina smiled and punched both his hands repeativly with each hand. "I've been doing this for years." she said.

After a couple reps of punching, Carolina took another swig of her water and handed Tallahassee a small pole.

"What's this for?"

"More arm reps. Hold it like this."

Carolina smiled and gently grabbed his hands, bringing them on both almost to the middle of the pole and pulled him down. "Just hold on to the pole that way." she said before lying down on the towel, facing upwards and grabbed the pole, pulling herself up from the towel and then back down. Tallahassee had to admit, for a work out rep, this was a position he got turned on by. The sun beat on the man's back as he leaned down to hold the pole until they were interrupted by gunshot. Carolina let go of the pole and stood back up, "What the hell was that?" she looked at Tallahassee who was looking at the front of the mansion. "It came from the front." Talla pulled on her wrist and they both ran towards the front of the house.

Tallahassee's concerned face blew up into a huge smile, catching a glimse of the person firing shots. The first thing Carolina could catch was the girl's hair. It was green. "Roanoke!" Tallahassee called out to her.

"Who's Roanoke?" Carolina turned her head to him, her heart sank a little. 'Don't ask about that! No attachments!' Carolina screamed to herself.

"Tal! Give me a hand?" shouted the green-haired girl, shooting down another zombie.

"No prob!" Tallahassee rushed over to the girl and she handed him a knife.

"A knife? That all? I was expectin' you to come up in here with a bazooka!"

"Well it took me forever to freaking find Bill Murray's house! I had a flamethrower but I had to ditch it!"

"It's always something new with you." smirked Tallahassee, chopping off another zombie's head.

"Yep, you too!" smiled Roanoke. Carolina watched the two work like a dynamic duo to slay some undead freaks. She was amazed by how precise and stylish the two fought.

"Ten!" announced Roanoke when she killed the last zombie. Tallahassee glared at her.

"Ten." Roanoke smiled brightly and strolled up to him.

"What was that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and getting closer to her companion. A bit too close for Carolina's taste. Their noses were almost touching.

"Ten." Tallahassee muttered. Roanoke smirked.

"Aww." she fake whined. "Who needs a Twinkie?"

"Me!" Tallahassee smiled.

"Too bad, I ain't got none!" the girl smiled, pecking Tallahassee on the cheek.

"I hate you."

"Your face."

"Is awesome."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Roanoke's face fell when she saw Carolina.

"Tal, who's your friend?" Roanoke said in all but a growl.

"This is Carolina, we'll talk when we get in the mansion, kay, sweetcheeks?" Tallahassee teased. She hated it when he called her that. He made his way to the door and when he passed by he gave Roanoke a pat on the ass. She glared at him but couldn't help but smile. Little did Carolina know that it was just a playful act between the two.

Carolina had to admit, even though she had to find it in her not to get attatched, especially to this guy, this girl was lucky. She only got 'the stare' from Tallahassee but the other girl...Roanoke got the butt slap! 'Lucky girl..." Carolina thought, following them inside.


	5. Jealousy and Promises

**Thanks again for SlytherinQueen 3.10 for playing Roanoke!**

**Things are heating up between...well...everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jealousy and Promises:

After Carolina washed up, she looked for the cutest outfit, not knowing whether it was because she actually liked this cowboy or just because she wanted the same attention the other new girl, Roanoke was getting from him. She wore a small black American Eagle tanktop to show off the curves of her waist and her chest, and straight blue jeans to show off her legs. She came downstairs and found Tallahassee and Roanoke sitting on the same couch, thankfully, just chatting. Witchita and Columbus were sitting on the couch across from them and Little Rock was sitting on the floor, playing with her hair and staring at Roanoke's. Carolina took the couch closest to Tallahassee and finally caught his attention.

"Wow, all that running and punching did you well!"

Carolina blushed a dark pink and looked back at him. "Yeah well, all that zombie ** kicking did you good too." she smirked. Tallahassee held out his arm and flexed his muscles. "Wanna touch?" Now Carolina's cheeks were blood red. She reached out and ran her smooth hand over his arm, then squeezing a little. "Wow..." was all she could push out.

Roanoke glared at the girl. "Yes, well the only reason his arms are like is because I helped them get that way." Tallahassee laughed.

"I will not admit that."

"But it's truuue!" chimed in Wichita. Tallahassee flipped her off and turned back to Roanoke.

"Okay, fine, your martial arts stuff helped me a little."

"A little? A little?" Roanoke shouted, standing off and taking off her Three Days Grace t-shirt. "You call these babies 'a little'?" she questioned, pointing to her six pack. Carolina was both shocked and impressed, she didn't have a six pack, a four pack maybe but not a six pack, and this chick took martial arts! Tallahassee laughed.

"Okay, no, sorry to upset you enough to make you strip." he chuckled, grabbing Roanoke around the waist and pulling her down on top of him. She squealed and grabbed for her shirt. Tallahassee began to tickle her ribs and Roanoke howled with laughter.

"Talla! Talla, stop!"

"Do not call me that! It sounds like a girl's name!" Tallahassee threatened, tickling her harder. Roanoke couldn't take it any more, she brought her hand up and grabbed that one vital place in between Tallahassee's legs. Tallahassee froze.

"You wouldn't."  
"I would. And do you remember what happened to Columbus?" Tallahassee looked over at Columbus and back to Roanoke. He nodded hesitantly. Roanoke smirked.

"Good, now since I couldn't put my shirt back on, you put it back on for me." she demanded, but not in a bishi way. Tallahassee grabbed her shirt and helped her button it back up.  
"Spoiled little Cabbage patch." Roanoke glared at him and tossed him over the couch. Carolina sat wide eyed as she watched Roanoke jump over the couch and wrestle on the floor with Tallahassee. Carolina sat frozen, and she didn't know why but the more Roanoke flirted with him, the more she liked him. What the hell was going on here?

"I'm going to uhh, make some tea." Carolina mumbled, not caring if anyone heard and went into the kitchen, any excuse to get away from the scene. Witchita watched her when she left, her head was low. She patted Columbus on the shoulder saying she'll be right back and followed her.

"What's going on?" Witchita asked making Carolina jump and turn around. "Nothing is going on I was...just thirsty." she replied and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge.

"Your face is red."

"It's warm."

"That's what they all say. Tallahassee got you warm, didn't he?" Witchita smirked.

"It's nothing! Ok? It's just a..." Carolina sighed and shook her head.

"Just a what? Crush?"

"No! No not uhh...crush." Carolina looked down and kicked at nothing. "Yeah...a crush. But I just started having it when Roanoke came."

"It's ok your secret is safe with me." Witchita smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"What's going on in here?"

Tallahassee walked in, sweating from wrestling with Roanoke, Roanoke a step behind him. When Carolina saw Roanoke, she turned on her heel and walked outside on the balcony.

"What's with her?" Tallahassee asked. Witchta stepped beside him, making Roanoke take another step back and whispered in his ear. "Go talk to her. She's a little sad at the moment." she said.

"About what?"

Wichita shrugged and went back into the living room.

Tallahassee turned to Roanoke. "Let me talk to her real quick. I'll be back in a couple minutes." he said swiping her hair from her face then walked out on the balcony. Carolina sat on the steps and looked up at the cloudy sky. He stepped behind her then stopped. She heard his steps making her quickly wipe a small tear from her eye.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"Witchita said you were sad."

"Oh...yeah. I just miss my family that's all. We could be sitting in the living room watching our favorite movies and eating popcorn." she sighed. Tallahassee sat down beside her and slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"We can still do that in Bill's living room. Why not there?"

'Because of Roanoke!' Carolina said in her mind but she just shrugged.

"It's just different." she said and pictured Roanoke cuddling next to Tallahassee which brought a little more tears to her eyes. 'What was that thing with no attatchments? Never mind with that rule. If I get hurt then I get hurt. That's the way life is.'

"Carolina, we can be your new family. Especially now that Roanoke's here," (Carolina shifted) ", I bet you two can become good friends."

She was quiet. "I don't know Talla." she sighed. Tallahssee rubbed her shoulders.

"Come on, cheer up. You have a group of friends who care about you. Come in and we'll all watch a movie." Tallahassee said in a cheery voice.

Carolina finally smiled and looked at Tallahassee. "If I get to sit next to you." she giggled.

He chuckled with her. "Okay. You got it." he quickly pecked her on the cheek and jogged back inside. A huge smile replaced her old one. She touched her cheek where he kissed at then moved her fingers to her lips. Happily, she got up and went back inside and back into the living room. The night that she thought was the worst night of her life, turned out to be (and hopefully will be more) one of the greatest nights of her life.


	6. Heartbroken

**More drama to come!**

**Again, a HUGE hug and thank to SlytherinQueen1.30!**

* * *

Heartbroken:

To Carolina's surprise, Tallahassee pulled a blanket over them while they watched the movie and let her cuddle with him. She could feel Roanoke's negative energy from the closest chair next to Tallahassee. Tallahassee gave her the 'what's wrong' eyes but Roanoke just shook her head. After the movie was over, and almost everyone fell asleep, Tallahassee was the last one up. He laid on the couch and let Carolina hug and lay her head on his stomach, her body rested between his legs, sleeping, He looked back to see if Roanoke was asleep and it seemed like she was then looked down at Carolina and watched her back move steadily up and down from her breathing. He smirked a little and ran a hand through her thick, dark brown hair, making her stir a little but still sound asleep. Carefully, Tallahassee grabbed Carolina by her arms and pulled her up to where her head was under his chin. "What are you doing?" she asked in her sleep. "Shhh, just go back to sleep." he said but she was already. He wrapped his arms around her back and leaned his head back on the pillows, falling asleep finally.

Roanoke wasn't asleep. She watched in horror as Tallahassee pulled Carolina up to his chin. Roanoke grinded her teeth and stood up, walking up to the top floor of the mansion as quickly as possible. Everyone else was four floors down, so they couldn't hear her throw a huge fit. She kicked the wall and threw furniture around the room, she even flipped the bed over.

"I can't believe Tallahassee! He's only known this girl for two days! He's acting like a complete and utter man whore! He doesn't even know her! And more importantly, she doesn't know him! She doesn't know about his son, she doesn't know about what we've all been through! He's falling for that skank! I'm his best friend! I need to look out for that idiot since he doesn't know what's what! But I swear, it's like teaching a ten-year-old how to play Beethoven's fifth! What the hell?" Roanaoke took a deep breath and sat down on the floor. "Okay, why do you care anyway, if you were his real friend, then you wouldn't interfere, whatever makes him happy, right!" Roanoke fell onto her back and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Stupid whiney preps, she probably can't even take a hit! How did she survive the z-virus?" Roanoke saw a book lying on the ground, she picked it up and felt the letters that were on the cover. She made out a 'J' and an 'O'... a journal? Who's was it? She hadn't wrote in her journal in about five months. Roanoke turned on a lamp (that she didn't destroy) and flipped to the first page. It was Carolina's! Roanoke's mouth formed an ear-to-ear evil smile. 'If you can find some proof that chick is bad news, then Tal will never fall for her!' thought Ro. Roanoke read the journal until the latest page. Carolina liked Tallahassee? Oh, this wench had it coming. Tallahassee was her best friend, and she would do anything to have that new little nuisance out of their lives.

The sunshine through the back door window woke Carolina up. She leaned up but felt something on her back, she also felt someone under her too. Holding a hand to the sun's rays, she saw Tallahassee with his hat on his face, asleep. Then she remembered what happened last night. Tallahassee's lips were the only thing not covered by his hat. They did look...kind of irresistable. 'Wanna get back to that rule of attatchment now?' her voice rang in her mind. She shook her head and moved up and off of him. Tallahassee opened his eyes.

"Good morning."

Carolina jumped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, morning."

"How'd you sleep?" he asked putting his hat back on his head.

"Fine." she replied but didn't turn around to him.

"I'll make breakfast." Tallahassee got up and stretched.

"Ok...I'm gonna change." she whispered when she looked over and saw Roanoke sleeping on the chair.

Carolina changed into shorts and a T-shirt. She didn't feel like being sexy around Tallahassee when Roanoke was around, at least not now.

"Tallahassee?" Carolina popped her head into the kitchen. The scent of eggs and bacon went up her nose.

"Yeah?" he grunted flipping the eggs over.

"Have you seen my journal? I can't find it anywhere in this place." she said, her voice sounding scared.

"No I havn't. That happens. It'll turn up sometime."

"Roanoke..." Carolina growled and leaned against the door frame. The name Roanoke made Tallahassee smile and look up at her.

"Ahh Roanoke." he chuckled then looked back at the pan. "What about her?"

"She took it. I know she did."

Tallahassee's smirk went down and turned his head, glaring at her. "Excuse me? You better have proof of that."

"Oh I will. I'll keep an eye on her. That girl is bad news."

"Hey, don't you dare say that about my best friend!" Tallahassee raised his voice and put a hand on his hip.

"I can say whatever I want about her! Freedom of speech, you know! You havn't seen the looks she's given me when that bitch got here!"

This made Tallahassee burst. He took one step towards Carolina and swiped a hand hard across her cheek then grasped her arms tightly and pushed her against the wall, his head inches away from hers. Carolina winced, his grip quickly cut off the circulation on her arms.

"Now you listen, and you listen good. You're going to take back what you said-"

"No." Carolina winced again making Tallahassee shove her back against the wall again.

"Yes you are. Roanoke has been my best friend since Zombieland. And I ain't gonna put up with you talkin' about her like that or so help me I will shoot you in the head. Is that clear?"

Carolina's body shook. She sure wasn't going to take back what she said, but she'll do anything to get out of this situation. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked into the man's eyes.

"Crystal."

Tallahassee released her and stared at her for a few seconds before walking back over to the pan and flipped the eggs again.

Roanoke quickly walked into the kitchen. As soon as Carolina's brain recieved the message that is was her, she slipped out the door and ran to the farthest room in the house, away from the kitchen.

"Heh, apparantly, she's scared of a green-haired, zombie-killing, brown belt." Roanoke giggled. "I can't imagine why." she continued, hopping up on top of the table and swinging her legs lazily. Tallahassee turned around.

"She just said that you took her journal." Roanoke became good at lying over the years, she could easily lie about this.

"What? Okay, one, I didn't even know she had a journal, two, I could care less!"

"Look, I was just making sure you didn't take it."

"I didn't! Have I ever taken anything from anybody?"

"No, you're too much of a daddy's girl to do anything bad." Tallahassee smirked.

"Shut up, remember the time I put piranahs in the-"

"Ooookay! We do not have to bring that up! ...Where the hell did you get those things from anyway?"

"Not the point, look, just tell that skank to stay away from me!"

"She's not a skank, Roanoke, why are you so tense with her anyway?"

"Well I thought about giving her a chance today, but not four hours into the day and she's already accusing me of taking her crap! I don't want anything to do with her! She's bad news and I don't want you guys getting too far into this as well." Roanoke jumped off the counter and leaned on Tal.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt by this slut."

"Slut? Ro, she's not a slu-"

"Let me finish! Did you see her the other night? Believe me, I know girls, I am one, and she wore those clothes to get your attention, not to mention she was sprawled all over you when we were watching the movie!"

"I let her!"

"What the hell was that anyway, Tal? You deliberately pulled her up so her little space was right on yours! What was that?"

"You saw that?"

"Nah, I was busy playing Sudoku!" Roanoke said sarcastically.

"I don't want you going after this girl just so you can get in her pants!"

"I'm not!"

"Then what are you doing? Explain this to me 'cause I dont' quite understand!"

"That was nothin', ok? Don't blow this out of proportion." Roanoke threw her arms up.

"Y'know what Tal? Whatever, I don't care, do what you want, get in her pants, knock her up, I don't care!"

"Ro!" Roanoke looked at Tallahassee. He began to laugh.

"No one said anything about any of that, okay, my little watch dog?" Roanoke smirked.

"What's with you and your nicknames for me? You come up with a new one every day."

"It's just too easy." Tallahassee chuckled, pulling Roanoke in for a hug. Roanoke squeezed him in a bear hug and he laughed.

"From Doberman Pincher to Pomeranian in five seconds."

"Shut up!" Roanoke laughed before kissing him on the cheek. Too bad Carolina walked in right at that moment.

Carolina had quickly thought what Talla had said and came back to apologize...now there was nothing to apologize about. In fact, her heart sank past the floor. She felt her whole body go numb from sadness. "Oh...sorry. I was just...umm," her throat had closed up from choking back tears, she gave a deep inhale to hold them back. "Never mind." she said quickly and left. Just from the other room, she saw the yellow reflection from the sun shining on the Hummer in the front, the thought of getting away from everything crept into her mind...all she had to do was drive. 'See? This is what happens when you get attatched. You brought this on yourself. Therefore, it's my fault...it's all my fault.'


	7. Public Enemies

**More drama coming up! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Thanks again to SlytherinQueen1.30! She makes the story rock!**

* * *

Public Enemies:

After an hour of critical thinking, Carolina decided to stay, but she hid herself away from the rest of the group...actually just from Roanoke and Tallahassee. "What's up with Carolina? She's been quiet everytime we see her. Plus she never hangs out with us anymore. She spends most of her time in another room." Little Rock wondered while rolling dice to a game of Monopoly with everyone in but Carolina. Tallahassee shrugged weakly and smiled at Roanoke. A door behind them closed and Carolina came out, turning her face so no one could see the bruise on her right cheek.

"Oh, hey, Carolina! Wanna play some Monopoly?" Little Rock leaned up to ask.

She shook her head. "No thanks. Maybe later though." she mumbled and walked past the group and outside in the back. Little Rock narrowed her eyes and looked at Wichita. "It looks like she's been crying." Tallahassee noticed Roanoke roll her eyes. Guilt rose in his chest and sighed it out. "Poor thing...I'll go talk to her." Wichita grunted as she stood. "Play for me." she smiled at Little Rock and walked into the back porch where Carolina sat.

"Hey South." Witchita sat next to her, causing Carolina to turn her face away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...been sick." she lied.

"You need to lie better. Look at me."

Carolina's head didn't move.

"You're hiding something. What's happened?"

Inhaling deeply, Carolina turned her head to her. Witchita's smile went down and slowly covered her mouth in shock. "What the hell happened!" she asked. Carolina shrugged and looked down at her feet.

"Carolina, talk to me!" Witchita rasied her voice, startling her a little.

"We had a fight that's all, nothing serious."

"Nothing serious? Anyone who hits you like that is something serious. Who did you have an arguement with?"

The horrible thought of Tallahassee slapping her quickly brought tears to her eyes. Her chin crimpled and slapped her hands over her face and sobbed silently. Somehow by that, Witchita knew.

"That bastard..." she got up and stormed back inside, grabbed Talahassee by the arm, pulling him back from Roanoke and down the hall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tallahassee snapped yanking his arm out of her grasp.

"Why did you hurt her?"

"Hurt who?"

"Don't be a smartass Florida! Give me an answer!"

"She was bitching about Roanoke! I wasn't going to stand for it!"

"That doesn't give you a right to slap her!"

Little Rock was baffled from her yelling. She looked at Roanoke. "Wait, what happened between Tal and Carolina?"

Roanoke growled and marched into the hall, she pinned Wichita to the wall suddenly. Roanoke glared daggers deep into Wichita's eyes. "Listen. To me. Do NOT go standing up for her! How long have you known her? Not long, not even a freaking week! I can't believe you have the nerve to stand up for her when she deserved what she got! Stop acting like the mom around here! You're not always right, Wichita!" Roanoke thundered before letting Wichita go, roughly. Roanoke exhaled deeply before backing up a bit. "My bad. Just stop screwing around, get the facts before you go turning against us." Roanoke turned to Tallahassee, who was shocked to see Roanoke yell at Wichita like that. She smiled at him. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Tal."

"No prob, Cabbage patch!" he replied, putting his arm over her shoulders.

"So what did that chick say about me anyway?" Roanoke laughed, walking back into the living room with Tallahassee.

Tallahassee shook his head. "Doesn't matter, it's not true anyways."

Witchita went back outside where Carolina was at. She stopped sobbing now but small tears still flowed down her cheeks.

"I'm guessing this is about Roanoke too?"

Carolina nodded. "She took my journal, I know she did. I know where I left it last, I mean, you have to. It's vital that you have to." she said wiping the rest of her tears away.

"I'll keep an eye out for her then. Little Rock and Columbus will too. So what's the deal between you and Roanoke?"

"She flirts around with Florida. I don't like it. But everytime she does it, my feelings get stronger for him. I don't want to though and I don't know what to do about it."

Wichita nodded in agreement. "I'm with Columbus and we're going ok. My best advice, just be yourself around everyone, but make sure you don't make any sudden movements around Roanoke." Witchita smiled and rubbed her back. "I'm sure Florida didn't mean to hurt you. What did you say that made him do that?"

"I called that girl a bitch...she is anyways."

Witchita smirked at this. "Tell you what, if I can get Tallahassee to apologize to you, would you apologize to him about calling her a bitch? You don't have to mean it." she winked. "Just to clear the air between everyone. How does that sound?" she asked. Carolina looked at her, smiled and nodded. Witchita walked back inside, and all heads quickly turned to her, she put her hands up with a reassuring smile. "Chill, everything's cool. And Tal, she said she'll apologize if you do it first for slapping her." she said sitting next to Little Rock again. Guilt rose in Tallahassee's chest again. "Yeah...I guess. Be right back." he said to Roanoke and walked out the back.

Tallahassee sat next to her, making Carolina turn her head away from him. "Let me see." he slowly touched her chin to make her pull her head back to his direction. There was a blue and black mark on her cheek bone, making him stroke it with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, Carolina. I didn't notice how hard I hit you." he sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too. It's just the way Roanoke acts around you that makes me mad. I didn't mean to accuse her like that. I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you, but you have to say that to her ok? And what do you mean about the way she acts?"

Carolina nodded, "I will. And it just does. No reason." she lied. A new thought came across her mind. Being friends with Roanoke. Maybe, just maybe, she could help her get to Tallahassee. But...she flirts with him too. Why do Twinkie-loving cowboys have to be so hot? But oh well, it was worth a try. Tallahassee patted her back. "Come on. Let's go inside. It's freezing." he took her hand and pulled her up then went back into the living room. Both Carolina and Talla glanced at each other, knowing what she had to do. She squeezed herself between Columbus and Little Rock, across from Roanoke, who was joined with Tallahassee. "Go on." Tal grunted, lying back on his stomach, shoulder to shoulder with Roanoke. Carolina sighed and looked at Roanoke.

"Roanoke, I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and accusing you for stealing my journal." she said in one breath. For some odd reason, she did feel a little better. Besides, she couldn't be mad at her until she had her proof, so until then, it was nice from now on. "I didn't have a right to do that and I'm truly sorry."

Roanoke tilted her head down and glared at Carolina. She snapped her head in Tallahassee's direction and back to Carolina.

"No you're not." said Roanoke.

"What?" asked Carolina.

"I said, 'no you're not'." She looked at Florida.

"You put her up to it. No one apologizes to me for no reason, you talked to her, you made her apologize. I'm not buying it!"

"Ro-"

"Don't start with me, Tal! I am NOT in the mood!" Roanoke glared at Carolina. "You're not sorry, you just want things to go your way." Roanoke stood up and got in Carolina's face.  
"You listen and you listen good. You have no idea how much it takes to earn my trust. You do not deserve any of it! I don't want you looking at me! I don't want you talking to me, thinking about me! I don't want you anywhere NEAR me! Do i make myself clear?" Roanoke yelled. Carolina bit back tears. She apologized, but it didn't work, she didn't see how Florida put up with this girl.

"Perfectly." Carolina growled. Roanoke huffed and turned to walk away but Carolina tackled her to the ground.

"Oh no,bitch!" Roanoke yelled cockily before grabbing the back of Carolina's shirt and throwing her over her back.

"You are really stupid you know that?" she yelled before grabbing Carolina and slamming her into the wall. Roanoke pressed Carolina up to the wall hard.

"I'm a brown belt in martial arts! Not to mention I'm one of the top five fastest runners in the state of Virgina! I've won thirty first place trophies in MA tournaments across the U.S! When people hear my name, they know exactly who I am." Roanoke growled before slamming Carolina to the ground. Tallahassee got up and so did the others but Roanoke sent them a warning glare. "My fight! This chick threw the first blow, do not blame me!" Tallahassee nodded, it WAS her fight. Carolina struggled to get up but Roaonoke grabbed her shirt and threw four kicks repeatedly, all with the same leg. Carolina hit the floor and Roanoke loomed over her. "Do. Not. Mess with me and my family. Or I will. See to it that it's your PERMANANT end." she spat before storming off into another part of the mansion.

"Can I kill her now?" Carolina mumbled standing back up. "Guns top martial arts!" she yelled after her. Tallahassee put a hand on her shoulder but Carolina threw her hand around and grasped his wrist tightly, digging her nails into his skin. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." she growled. Tallahassee winced a little. She let go of his wrist, nail marks were engraved in his skin. "You could've taken her out." Tallahassee whipsered to her. "Should have." she growled and held her stomach then glared at Tallahassee. "I know, I know, that was wrong of her to do that. I'm sorry." he said.

"Wanna know what you owe me?"

Tallahassee stared at her nerviously. "What?"

"Special treatment. From you and only you."

"Why only me?"

"You'll see."

Little Rock tugged on Witchita's shirt. "What does she mean?" she whispered. "She's going to make Roanoke jealous. Good luck for her with that." she whispered back.


	8. Apologies, forgivness, and nightmares

**I think this is my best chapter yet! I think. But again, thanks to SlytherinQueen1.30, all the chapters are pretty much amazing!**

* * *

Apologies, forgiveness, and nightmares:

During the rest of the night, the group listened to Carolina's rant on how much she really wanted to apologize to Roanoke but now on how much she hates her. Her comments did get on everyone's nerves, Tallahassee the most, but after what she did to her, he allowed it for tonight. Carolina took Roanoke's place in Monopoly and won the game.

"Wanna watch another movie?" Little Rock asked putting up the game.

Everyone didn't seem to care but Carolina shook her head. Her stomach was throbbing, there was defidently going to be a bruise there in the morning. Part of her really wanted to hurt Roanoke but then again, she wanted to give her a real apology, since she thought she was faking last time. Tallahassee noticed her staring off into space with the thought of what to do.

"What are you thinking about?"

"About whether if I should hurt Roanoke or give her another chance. She needs to hear me through before she does anything crazy. What do you think I should do?"

"I think, you should apologize to her again. If she doesn't believe you the second time then that's that. It's worth another try."

Carolina rolled her eyes. Not the answer she wanted, but he was right.

"I'll come with you. We don't want you getting hurt again." he said walking with her to find Roanoke.

There were so many places that girl could be, after all, they were in Bill Murray's mansion.

"She's probably in here." Tallahassee said stopping at a door. Carolina sighed and knocked on the door.

"Ro? Are you in there?" there was silence. She opened the door and saw Roanoke quickly turning around, her hands behind her back.

"I'll wait here." Tal said and leaned against the wall.

Carolina walked in and shut the door. "Roanoke, I really did mean that apology." she said sitting on the bed with her. "And to prove it to you, I'd like to make it up to you somehow." she smiled. "What do you say? Friends?"

Roanoke glared at her.

"I suppose. But you really, REALLY have to make it up to me. I'll give you a fair chance but if you screw up, I think you know where you're going to be." Carolina nodded. Roanoke sighed. "Let me see your stomach."

"What?"

"Stomach, let me see it." Carolina hesitantly lifted up her shirt and there was a huge bruise there. It looked as if it would get worse later on. Roanoke rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Sensei always said that the smallest form of self-control is standing still. The strongest form of self-control, is keeping yourself from killing someone." Carolina furrowed her eyebrows.

"When you're in a fight, whether on the street or whatever, you have to know your limits and your strong-points. When you have the power to take someone down...and...out for good, it's scary at times. You know you have the power to take this person's life, you can't let your anger get the better of you, no matter how badly you want to kill someone. You have to say to yourself, 'hey, I can take this person down and keep him from harming me like he intended, or I can take him out. It's hard. You know, in one tournament, back when I was part of the cirquit, I nearly killed this one guy for kicking me below the belt. I'd never felt such an adrenaline rush and everything around me was blank, it was only me and him. So I guess that's what happened tonight. I lost control and I kicked you too hard, not to mention, slinging you up against the wall." Carolina laughed.

"I'm sorry as well." Roanoke finally spat out.

"Friends?" asked Carolina.

"No." Carolina frowned and Roanoke smirked.

"But you do get a second chance."

Carolina smiled a little, "Well, that's all I can ask for I guess. Thanks Ro." she got up and left.

"Everything cool? Did she hurt you?" Tallahassee asked as soon as Carolina closed the door and pulled her in front of her, hands roaming on her waist, then her arms, then her chin to turn her head side to side for any signs of blood or bruises. She grasped his wrists gently and pulled his hands down. "Tal, chill I'm fine. I'm gonna watch a movie with the rest of the gang." she smiled and slowly let go of his wrist and walked back into the living room.

Witchita patted the emtpy spot next to her on the couch. Carolina nodded and sat beside her. Little Rock and Columbus were sitting on the floor with popcorn in a large green bowl, the movie Twilight starting.

"Do you still think she stole your journal?"

"I don't know now. I guess if she says she doesn't, then she doesn't. Until I get my proof." she said then turned her head to see what the movie was. As soon as the word Twilight popped up on the screen, she let out a sound of disgust and got up. "I'm out. Nighty night everyone." she shook her head and was about to turn to the hallway when she bumped back into Tallahassee with Roanoke at his side. "Oh, I'm going to bed now. The movie isn't worth watching." she smiled nervously at Tallahassee then nodded at him then to Roanoke. "Good night." she gave a warm, friendly smile to Roanoke and gave some space when she passed her, making sure not to bump into her, then found a room with a large bed and hopped on it. It was weird how saying sorry to someone could really change a person's mind. Obviously she couldn't blame Roanoke for stealing anything until she found the proof, and when she does, she'll be on her like white on rice, or like the hat that Tallahassee always wears...but anyways, she felt better not being mad at anyone anymore. From the living room she heard Roanoke say "I'm out." as well, somehow making Carolina giggle. "Good night Ro! Sleep tight, don't let the zombies bite!" a southern voice said. It made her blush a roesy red color. Carolina heard the movement of Roanoke walking past her door, then another door shut. This almost made her get back up and go into the living room to maybe watch the movie with Tal. Nah, she was tired as a matter of fact. Roanoke did actually knock the wind out of her she kicked her. After brushing her teeth, Carolina fell back on pillows and insteantly fell asleep.

Zombies chased Carolina down an alley which opened out to the back of a high school. Green gates seperated a parking lot from the alley she was running through. Carolina looked back over her shoulder. She was somewhat a good distance between her and the bloody freaks. She was gunless, which NEVER happens while she was outside. Tiny little shops lined the sides of the alley. Carolina chose one and ran inside, closing and locking the door behind her. The shop had only one room. A bright blue tiled room with one dirty white light hung on the ceiling. It looked like a kitchen as well, but there was no sink, stove, or dishwasher. Only a small, dusty TV sat on a black counter over the green counters. Thinking she was safe, Carolina turned around and gasped. Two people stood at the other end of the room. They were just standing there, looking as bloody as they can be. They looked like...they were Carolina's parents. Tears quickly welled in her eyes and covered her mouth in shock. The parents were just...standing there, staring at the gunless girl at the other end. Horrified, Carolina dropped to her knees, both hands over her mouth and leaned down sobbing into her hands. Everything went blank after that.

Carolina sat up straight on the bed, soaked with sweat and tears on her cheeks. The clocked blinked three in the morning. "What the hel?" Carolina sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Where did THAT nightmare come from? She only had nightmares for only three days after the z-virus and that was months ago. After changing, she left the room and crept into the living room. The TV was playing the main menu from Twilight. Rolling her eyes, she shut the TV off and opened the back door quietly to sit outside since she was too damn hot. Tallahassee opened his eyes and sat up quickly, feeling the cool breeze brush against his face. He sat Carolina's figure sitting on the steps. After looking at the clock too, he sighed and went out to join her.

"Why are you out here?"

Carolina was too tired to turned around. She just shrugged and put her knees up to her chest and hugged them tight. Tallahassee sat beside her and looked at her puffy red eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked wiping the water from her cheeks.

"I had a nightmare about my parents. I miss them so much." she replied with a sigh.

Tallahassee nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know how you feel. I had a...puppy named Buck. Most amazin' dog in the whole world. He meant everything to me."

Carolina turned her head to look at him. "Aww, that's sweet."

"Then those...fucking zombies, I lost him. Cried my eyes out for at least a week or so."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tallahassee shrugged the feeling off.

"But oh well, can't do anything about it now."

There was a long pause of silence until Tallahassee sighed and spoke up again. "So..."

"So what?"

"When was the last time?"

"Last time for what?"

"The last time you've claimed a man's prize, the last ti-"

"Made love?"

Tallahassee shrugged. "I prefer to call it sex, but yeah."

Carolina absolutly could not believe he was asking her this! She came out her to cool off and think of other things, away from her nightmare. But Tallassee did seem to get her mind off of the dream, but damn, it had to be THAT question. She sighed.

"Proud virgin. I'm not one to have sex with all my boyfriends. I'm waiting for that right guy. Even in Zombieland I'm still waiting. He could still be out there."

Tallahassee was impressed her answer.

"I'd like to try it sometime though." she sighed standing back up before he could say anything else. "I'm going back to bed. Good night Florida." she said. Talla stood up and followed her. "Good night." he mumbled back and sat on the couch again, adjusting himself to fall back asleep again when he heard sniffs and gasps. Obviously coming from Carolina in her room. Getting up once again, he opened the door to her bedroom and found Carolina curled up in a ball by the headboard, hands on her face to sob quietly. Tallahassee felt sorry for her, losing a son, he remembered doing the same thing she was doing when he lost him. He slid on the bed with her and grasped her shoulder to pull her close.

"Why do you care!" Carolina burst and tried to shove him off but he kept a firm grip on her.

"Because I can relate, Carolina. Except I didn't have comfort. I'm trying to help you." he said, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her into the spooning position. "Just know I'm always here for you ok?" Carolina nodded and turned around, burrying her face into his chest. "I know, let's go back to sleep ok? I'll make breakfast in the morning. How does French toast and eggs sound?" he asked trying to make Carolina smile, which worked. She looked up at him with a small smile. "Alright. Thank you." she said and pressed her face to his chest again. "You got it darlin'. Good night." It took him a full fifteen minutes to get to sleep. Carolina smiled to herself, her plan worked, and now she was sleeping in his arms.


	9. No Attatchments

**Just to clear everything up, Roanoke is a bit different in this fic, she is tal's love interest in CWLO. (and if you havn't read it yet, read it, love it, review for me and Slytherin1.30)**

* * *

No attatchments:

Carolina awoke by Tallahassee stroking her hair back from her face. "Feeling better?" he whispered to her. She smiled and closed her eyes again and nodded. They were in a new position now. Tallahassee was on his back and her upper body on his chest. "A little. You're with me so I guess I am." she flirted then sighed. "I thought you were gonna make breakfast." she said. Tallahassee sighed and pushed her off of him slowly. "And I don't even get a 'thank you for making me feel better'." he chuckled and opened the door to her room.

After changing in more sexy clothes, (a black off the shoulder tee and a fluffy, mini black skirt) she walked into the living room, saying good morning to everyone, then went into the kitchen when the scent of French toast and eggs hit her face. "Hmm, that smells yummy!" Carolina smiled and hopped on the island behind Tallahassee who just flipped the eggs.

"So was I just lucky I got to wake up in your arms...twice?"

Tallahassee dropped the eggs on to a plate and turned the stove off. "What do you mean by that?"

"The first time, you promised me I could sit with you while we watched the movie. The second time, you chose to be with me when I went to sleep. What's with that?" her cheeks went rosey red.

"I wanted to make you feel better." Tallahassee raised a brow and turned around to her, moving right in front of her to where he looked down into her eyes.

"It worked." Carolina smiled looking up at him and leaned back a little. Tallahassee leaned in with her and kissed her forehead.

"I did, did I?" he smirked and stole a glance at her lips. Full and pink, just the way he liked it. Carolina's body burned everywhere, her cheeks the most. Their smiles slowly faded when he leaned down face to face with her. Without thinking, Carolina's shakey hand rested on his cheek. They were millimeters away when they both heard the creak of the kitchen door. Tallahassee shot his body erect again and both looked at the door to find Roanoke at the door. Damn did she look back. 'Oh shit..." Carolina's heart raced with fear now.

Roanoke smiled. It was just a smile but Carolina was a girl and she detected that that smile had a hint of evil in it. Okay, a huge hint. Roanoke strided into the kitchen, slowly with her hands behind her back.

"Wow. You know, I am at a total loss for words. I wake up after a whole night of apologizing and what do I get? My best friend attempting to make out with someone who just severely ticked me off not twenty-four hours ago." Roanoke dug in her pocket and popped a peppermint in her mouth.

"You know, you suck at second chances. Let me re-phrase that... you suck at chances, period." Roanoke continued, the same innocent yet ticked off look on her face. Tallahassee was frozen and Carolina was gripped with fear. Roanoke damaged her stomach pretty damn bad, imagine what the chick could do to her face. Roanoke continued to smile at Carolina, not tearing her green eyes from her wide ones.

"Tal. I wouldn't mind talking to you. I'm out. You know where I'll be, the usual." Roanoke sneered before walking calmly out of the room.

"Where is the usual?" asked Carolina quietly.

"The roof. No matter where we go, she's been hanging out on the roof. Either that or she's in the bathroon with that blade of hers but she 'adn't tried to cut herself in ages." he said simply before leaving the room to go talk to Roanoke. Carolina's eyes widened as she thought about it. The roof? Cutting herself? She finally realized that she knew nothing about Roanoke.

She didn't know anything about any of them and that she could totally be mis-judging Roanoke. She sighed at the thought. She had some work to do.

Meanwhile, on the roof.

"Ro."

"Tal." Roanoke said coldly, not tearing her gaze from the horizon.

"Look, I know yer mad-"

"And what am I mad about, Tal? Tell me, do you even really know?"

"A little, I got the feelin' that I don't know the whole deal."

"You don't." Roanoke said simply. "Four days." Tallahassee cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"You have know that girl for approximately four days. Do you HONESTLY think that that is long enough to develop any sort of relationship?"

"Not entirely." Tallahassee mumbled. Roanoke stood up and exploded with rage.

"Exactly! You know nothing about her, she knows nothing about you! I'm not sure which is worse but neither is good! She could be a serial killer for all we know! A con artist! Anything! She could be anything at all and we dont' know at all! I just think I deserve a little respect around here! People listen to you! They listen to Columbus, Wichita, hell, even Little Rock and now ya'll are listenin' to HER and I don't get any respect! I feel like I'm being ignored, Tal! I know Wichita made her apologize to me! I know this! Don't act like I'm stupid! Stop treating me like an idiot! Please! I've been with ya'll for I don't know how long! You're taking her side! I'm your best friend, Tal! You've told me crap that you ain't even told Columbus! And me the same! Get. To. Know. Her. Before. You. Freaking. Make out with her. I know that you didn't trust me or anyone else so quickly. So get your act together or I'm out. I'm not going to be treated like the enemy with my own family and have her treated like she's holier-than-thou."

"I know and I'm sorry. It was spur of the moment thing. It won't happen again, I promise." Tal kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her.

The Hummer's engine roared down the driveway. Tallahassee stood up and looked over the edge and saw the yellow truck driving away. "Who the hell-" he grabbed Roanoke's hand and jogged downstairs into the living room.

"What happened? Who left?" he turned to Wichita, Columbus, and Little Rock looking out the front door.

"That was Carolina. And this is for you Ro." Witchita turned around and handed Roanoke a small piece of paper.

"Tal? Can I talk to you alone for a sec?" Witchita didn't wait for his answer. She gently grasped his wrist and pulled them down the hallway.

"That was Carolina who left, Florida. She said she had to leave before anything bad happened. She was in tears when she left. Did anything happen?" she asked.

"I-I was going to kiss her...but it was just a spur of the moment thing. I didn't mean for this to happen." he explained and left, back to the roof.

Roanoke opened the small piece of paper and read it.

"To Roanoke,

I understand how much you probably want to kill me at the moment. I like Tallahassee, but from the look on your face, I didn't know he was yours, if that's the case. I took care of the problem myself, I'm leaving. I had a rule not to get attatched to anyone and I accidently did. So congrates, he's all yours.

~Carolina"

"That little dumbass!" Roanoke muttered under her breath. Roanoke went to her room and opened up her closet, she had stocked it just the way she liked it. Molotovs, machine guns, 9 millimeters, grenades, and any other weapons in the house she could find. She hooked the Molotovs all around her belt and strapped two machine guns on her back. She put to 9mms in their holsters and slipped her shades on. She put a toothpick in her mouth and walked out into the living room.

"Where are you going?" asked Wichita.

"Going to fetch dumbass, be back later."

"Have fun." said Columbus. Roanoke bobbed her head.

"Haha! You look like Nick Angel off of Hot Fuzz!"

"Good, 'cause he's mine!" laughed Roanoke. Roanoke went outside and jacked a convertible from Bill Murray's garage and wheeled out of the driveway. Tallahassee stood up and saw Roanoke's green hair. He rolled his eyes.

"Now where is SHE going?" he asked himself.

Roanoke sped down the road, chewing furiously on her toothpick. She caught a glimpse of the Hummer at a gas pump. She didn't see Carolina anywhere. Roanoke smirked when she finally saw Carolina come out of a store across the street. She pulled out her machine gun and shot at the gas pump. It exploded and the roof of the Hummer came crashing down right beside the convertible. Roanoke didn't even flinch. Carolina ran up to the gas station as soon as the flames died down.

"What the hell did you just do?" she screamed.

"I just pulled a badass stunt right there man! Oh my God! That was beast!"

"You just blew up my ride!"

"Your ride? I believe it was our ride 'till you jacked it, dumb wad, now get in the car."

"Wait, I don't get it, why are you coming after me? Tallahassee's yours and you got your way. You won, I can't top you." Roanoke scoffed.

With hesitation, Carolina got in the convertable and buckled herself in. Half of the ride, she didn't say anything.

"Are you with Florida?"

"Psh, no. What the heck are you thinking? We're best friends. We're like fingers crossed, If he fell in love with anyone, he'd still save me before said person in a fire."

"Oh." Carolina sighed with relief. "I'm sorry for thinking that then." she frowned.

"So...why did you come after me? If you want me gone then just tell me. I had rules with no attatchments. That's why I left. I caused too much problems."

"One, dipstick, I wanted to use the toothpick and sunglasses look, I've been putting that off for too long! Dang, he is sexy!"

"Who?"

"Oh, er, that one guy, y'know, the actor, who plays Nick Angel...er, Shaun from Shaun of the Dead?" Carolina shook her head. Roanoke rolled her eyes.

"Some people. Anywho, two, moron, you left for absolutely no reason whatsoever, not to mention, you made assumptions. Three, idiot, you left everyone hangin' like I don't know what, I mean, really! That was THE worst exit I've ever seen! I mean, what? No smoke or flash bombs? No setting the house on fire and running away screaming, 'why so serious?' Carolina laughed at that.

"I mean, really. Oh, and you forgot your diary." Roanoke said plainly, handing Carolina her diary.

"You did take it!"

"No, I didn't, I borrowed it."

"But-"

"Hey, I didn't steal it! So cool it!"

Carolina smiled and looked down at her diary. She didn't open it yet, that'd be rude, just to see if she wrote anything in it. She decided to wait until they got back to the mansion.

Tallahassee saw the convertable drive back up the driveway. Not only did he see Roanoke's unique hair, but Carolina's dark brown hair. A huge smile pressed against his lips as he ran back downstairs just as they both walked in.

"You two ok?"

"Fine." Carolina smiled and brushed past Tallahassee. He ran up to Roanoke and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you." he smiled and ran after Carolina.

He ran up to Carolina, grasped her wrist tightly, spinning her around to face him and smashed his lips over hers. Shocked by his sudden action, she closed her eyes and kissed back. 'What the hell was that for?' Carolina screamed to herself. She still had that one damn rule, and she had to follow it...or else. Once she felt Tallahassee's arms wander her waist, she turned her head to rip her lips off of his, which was surprisingly hard to do and placed her hands on his chest to push him back. "No, Tal, stop it. I can't- I don't want to do this." she said slipping from him and the wall and ran upstairs and to a room he wouldn't think of checking. Tallahassee watched, heartbroken and sad from what she did.


	10. New Arrivals

**Enjoy everyone! Lucky Ro finds a guy I'm crushing on still :P**

* * *

Carolina woke up with her eyes burning from tears. Last night, she cried about what Tallahassee did to her. It was the most amazing kiss she'd ever felt, but last time that happened, she was left alone, broken and heartless. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Carolina? Are you awake?" a southern voice asked behind the door.

"Yeah, come in." Carolina replied sitting up on the bed while trying to fix her bed hair. Tallahassee opened the door then closed it again. "Carolina? What was with you yesterday?" he asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"What was with you? What was that kiss for?"

"It was an urge, I'm sorry if you didn't like it." he said looking down but Carolina shook her head.

"No, no I liked it." Tallahassee looked back up at her.

"But Roanoke sorta...yelled at me saying that I don't know much about you. I just didn't want to get attatched. I'm afraid I'm going to get hurt again." she explained.

"I'm not that type of guy, Carolina. And if you think I am then this is never going to work." he said wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Going to work out? What are you saying?" she smiled.

"Oh well I-well-umm..." Tallahassee tripped over words when Carolina pressed her index finger to his lips.

"I'd love to." she smiled and kissed him quickly.

"But what will Roanoke say?"

"The only way for me to be with you is to know more about you." she explained.

"Alright. Let's make a date. Tomorrow or maybe the day after tomorrow, let's go to Pacific Playland for a date." Tallahassee smiled.

Carolina nodded.

"Ok. Fun." she smiled and got up from the bed. "I'm starving. Who's making breakfast?"

"I believe Witchita is teaching Little Rock this morning. That should be fun to watch." he said following her and taking her hand in his. Carolina smiled up at him and laced her fingers with his as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Little Rock had pancake flour all over her and Wichita. "No way that looks fun!" Carolina smiled. Witchita stopped laughing when she noticed Tallahassee and Carolina's hands together. "Better not let Ro catch you two." she said. Tallahassee shook his head. "Nah she's out on the road right now donig God knows what."

* * *

Roanoke sped along the road for a while until she heard gunshots.

"Strange, I'm about five miles away from Murray's and I don't remember any of the others leaving." Roanoke mumbled to herself. She turned a sharp corner and drove towards the shots. She finally saw a pack of zombies chasing after someone down the road.

"Sweet." Roanoke muttered before placing a toothpick in her mouth. She was armed exactly like Angel was in Hot Fuzz, two huge guns on the back and some other sort of weapon everywhere else. She ran towards the zombies and pulled out a machine gun, shooting animated corpses down. Roanoke began to laugh her head off as she threw Molotovs into the crowd. Watching flaming corpses stumble around was always fun!

After a few minutes, Roanoke and the stranger had mowed down the horde and Roanoke chewed sassily on her toothpick when she was done.

"Nice shootin'." said a British voice.

"Ah, a Brit! Now we're talkin'!" Roanoke laughed, turning around. Her jaw dropped and the toothpick fell right out of her mouth. Her breath hitched in her throat and she was at a loss for words.

"You...You're...Simon Pegg!"

"That I am, love, and whom do I owe the pleasure of savin' my arse?" he laughed. Roanoke threw off her shades and smiled.

"You're freaking Simon Pegg!"

"We've established that." Simon said cheerily.

"Holy crap! It's my idol! Hot Fuzz! Shaun of the Dead! You are like... a freaking.. oh my God!" Roanoke ran her hands through her hair and breathed deeply.

"Calm down, although, neva mind, I hadn't had any fans for a while. I came to America for a little r and r and then whataya know, another zombie invasion!"

"Were you prepared for this one?" joked Roanoke.

"Yes but I didn't think that they would run..."

"Haha! Yeah, I taught the neighborhood a few new words once I saw that!"

"Haha! What's your name love?"

"The name's Roanoke. Um, me and my gang go by where we come from or where we're going, we don't use our real names, it's to keep from getting too familiar...although come to think of it, we're all too familiar already so I don't see the harm in it but whatev."

"Pleasure, Roanoke, and I'm-"

"Oh I know who you are! I love your stuff! I am such a huge fan, Mr. Pegg!"

"Just call me Simon!"

"Erm..okay..so, er, Simon... where are you headed?"

"Nowhere in particular, I might go with you."

"Really? Wow! Um, feel free! My convertible is right down the street."

"Well alright, let's go!" The two headed to the car and one zombie was lingering around it.

"Oi! Prick! Don't touch my car!" Roanoke yelled, shooting the zombie dead with her pistol.

"Nice." said Simon.

"I know, who do I look like?"

"Hrm...me? In Hot Fuzz?"

"Yep, attempted though, I can't get as awesome as you."

"I must say you pegged me quite well there."

"Heh, heh, 'pegged'...crap, Tallahassee's sad jokes are rubbing off on me. Well, let's go." The whole ride home, Roanoke was thinking, 'Oh my God! One, he's sexy, two, he's sexy and three, he's sexy! Oh my God! I am right beside Simon Pegg! I'm in heaven in hell!'

* * *

After everyone washed the pancake powder off themselves, it was already two in the afternoon. "Where the did the time go?" Wichita asked putting her wet hair up in a pony tail. "I don't care, that was fun!" Little Rock laughed. "What's wrong, Ohio?" Wichita asked noticing Columbus sitting on the bed looking down.

"He didn't tell me he liked her that's all." he said shaking his head.

"Oh forget about it. You didn't exactly come out with it when you said you liked me." she smiled joining him. Columnus smiled. "Yeah you're right."

Downstairs, Tallahassee was dozing on the couch. Carolina had read what Roanoke put in her diary. It was something nice and helpful which made her happy. She went into the living and saw Tal snoring lightly. She turned the Ipod on in the living room. Music filled the whole room quietly, waking Tal up. He grunted.

"I'm sleepin' here." he said.

Carolina walked over to him and pulled him up. "I'm bored. You can sleep later. I wanna talk to you." she said wrapping her arms over his shoulders. Tallahassee smirked and narrowed his eyes when he grasped her hips firmly, swaying her side to side. Their foreheads touched gently.

"Well, what do you wanna talk about?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"You just wanted to see my purdy face did ya?" Carolina blushed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe."

The two listened to the lyrics from Secret Love. But it didn't have the beat for slow dancing, but making love instead. Of course, Tallahassee was the first to think that. One of his hands went up to the middle of her back, the other moved the strap of her top off her shoulder in order to suck lightly on it.

"Do you do that to every girl you meet?"

"Hmmmm." Tallahassee mumbled as a yes.

"As very tempting as this is, Florida, I don't want to do it yet."

"Oh ok, I'm sorry." the cowboy removed his lips from her shoulder, which left a red mark and teeth marks, and placed the straps where they belong.

The slamming of the front door made them both jump. "That must be Roanoke." Tallahassee stepped back from Carolina and gave her a smile before heading into the living room. Carolina sighed and reached for her shoulder to feel how tender it was. She went back into the bedroom she and Tal woke up in and collapsed on it. Tears of joy filled her eyes. Her rule was terminated, and it was such a huge relief.

Meanwhile, Tallahassee was freaking out that Roanoke brought Simon Pegg home with her.

"Oh my God! You're Simon Pegg!" Roanoke looked at Simon plainly.

"Do you get this often?" she asked.

"Not lately."

"First Bill Murray! Now Simon freaking Pegg!"

"Uh-huh, that's nice, Tal, now go somewhere." Roanoke grumbled, attempting to push Tal out of the room.

"I am such a huge fan!"

"Not as huge as me!" Roanoke claimed over her shoulder.

"Really, Cabbage patch?" challenged Tallahassee.

"Really." Roanoke cracked her neck.

"I got all of his movies!"

"That ain't impressive, cowboy! I got Shaun of the Dead and Hot Fuzz posters! Vintage!"

"Please, I know all his best quotes!"

"That's not fan-ish, that's just creepy and stalkerish!" Wichita, Little Rock and Columbus came into the room to find Ro and Tal going at it and Simon sitting there laughing to himself.

"What are ya'll fightin' about this time...and what's Simon Pegg doing in our living room?" asked Wichita.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who's Simon Pegg?" asked Little Rock.

"Look, I've never hit a kid before." said Roanoke and Tallahassee in unison, pointing at Little Rock.

"The guy that plays in Hot Fuzz." said Columbus.

"Oh! Cool!" yelled Little Rock.

"I love that movie!"

"Me too!" said Wichita. They all stepped up to talk to Simon but Roanoke stood between them and Simon.

"Don't you all have some place to be? Lord! Go somewhere and give the man his space!" everyone muttered apologies and talked amongst themselves.

"Where's Carol?"

"Upstairs." Roanoke peered over her shoulder to innocently stare at Simon.

"Yes?" he asked, chuckling.

"Is it okay if I pull a Shaun of the Dead line?"

"Be my guest." Roanoke smiled brightly and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Oi! Prick!" she called up the stairs. Simon and Tallahassee laughed and Roanoke smiled.

"You rang, Ro?" asked Carolina, coming down the stairs.

"Yo, this is Simon Pegg, Simon, this is Tal, Wichita, Columbus, Little Rock and Carolina." Roanoke explained, gesturing to each person.

"Great, now that we all know each other, I shall show Simon here, his room!" Roanoke claimed, happily dragging Simon upstairs.

Upstairs, Roanoke stopped at her room.

"Uh, first, I must get rid of my battle gear!" Simon laughed as Roanoke went into her room and flipped on the light. She unclipped her belt and shrugged her weapons off, Simon watched with an open mouth as she took off her jacket and undid her green hair from it's beautiful ponytail.

"Now, not that I wouldn't mind sharing, this is not your room, so, we venture on!" Roanoke joked, turning out the light.

"I wouldn't mind sharing." Simon smiled.

"What?" asked Roanoke.

"Said I wouldn't mind sharing with a pretty lass such as yourself." Roanoke stood floored.

"Did you just say pretty? If you 'adn't noticed...I have green hair. It's a rarity for a guy to even look at me." Roanoke said solemnly.

"Why wouldn't they?" asked Simon as they strolled lazily down the hall.

"Well, I was always the freak in school so that meant zero dates." Roanoke rolled her eyes.

"Well those lads musta been pretty stupid." Simon muttered so she couldn't hear.

Tallahassee took Carolina's hand and walked back upstairs.

"This was an interstin' night." he chuckled and walked into her room.

"Yeah it was. I'm tired. Sleep with me?" Carolina turned around, grabbing both of his hands and pulled him on the bed with her.

"I'd be delighted." he smiled and snuck under the covers with her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his head and tangled her legs with his. "Good night." she yawned.

"Good night."


	11. Irresisible temptation

**BEWARNED- Rated M! This chapter includes sexual content, read at your own risk!**

**This is part one from two chapters.**

* * *

Irrisistable Temptation part 1:

Simon stretched and walked out of his room, hoping to find Roanoke's to see if she was awake. The ruffling sound of sheets behind a door made him stop. 'Is this the room? Should be.' he said to himself. By assuming this was Roanoke's room, he didn't knock on the door and opened it to find Tallahassee on top of Carolina, but thank God the clothes were still on. Tallahassee ripped his lips from Carolina's and turned his head to Simon.

"Now I know rules don't mean a lot in Zombieland, but knocking would be the polite thing to do." he said then turned his head back to Carolina and kissed her again.

"Sorry." Simon shook his head and shut the door again. From the behind the door, Tallahassee yelled to him, "She's out in the back!"

Simon went outside to see Roanoke with her hair up in a ponytail again. She wore a spaghetti strap pink tank top and black short-shorts. She was bare-foot and was doing something. She kicked the air and followed up with a few punches and jabs. She jumped up and did a 360 in mid-air, ending it with a spinning kick. She did a few flips and weird movements that he'd never seen before. She ended the little form with a rapid kick. She bowed and Simon realized that she must've taken some sort of form of martial arts. Simon clapped slowly and Roanoke spun around.

"Dang it! I can never do my own little thing without getting caught!"

"Heh, heh, what do you take?" Simon asked, stepping forward.

"MMA."

"Impressive."

"Well, mostly karate, I have a brown belt but I throw some other martial arts in there from time to time." Roanoke shrugged and splashed water from a nearby fountain on her face. She rolled her neck and it cracked loudly several times.

"Gross! Don't do that!" yelled Simon.

"What?" asked Roanoke.

"That! That cracking your neck! It's weird!"

"Thank you." Roanoke laughed. She sat on the fountain edge and let the water drizzle onto her back. Simon sat down beside her.

"Would you be back overseas right about now if you knew how to fly a plane?" asked Roanoke.

"We all would." Simon laughed. "But now that I found some other survivors, it's not that bad."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Roanoke and Simon stared at each other for a moment and Simon leaned in a bit, placing his hand on the fountain edge. The stone cracked under his hand and a big hunk of the fountain collapsed under his hand and he fell forward and onto Roanoke, knocking her into the fountain.

Meanwhile while Witchita continued to teach Little Rock how to make pancakes, Tallahassee and Carolina decided to stay and roll around under the silky red sheets of the bed.

"I thought you said you didn't want to do this." Tallahassee said moving over her.

"That was last night. Thanks to you I can't take the temptation anymore." Carolina replied lifting his shirt off his body.

"I'm fuckin' irrisitable arn't I?" he chuckled and pinned her arms above her head by her wrist, locking lips with her again. She moaned a yes between their lips and arched her back to touch his chest with hers.

"Hmm fiesty arn't ya?" he smiled and litterally ripped open her night shirt, revealing her breasts to him. "I like the fact that you don't wear a bra to bed," he chuckled and lowered himself in order to suck on her left nipple. Shock waves of pleasure ran through Carolina's entire body until she shook, but mostly out of nervousness. Tallahassee noticed and moved his lips back up to hers and whispered,

"Nervous huh?"

"Very."

"It's alright to be ya know. But I'm not gonna lie, first time is gonna hurt like hell."

"I don't care how much it hurts. I'm just glad I have you as my first." Carolina smiled, her hands wriggling from his grip then ran down his chest to his jeans, unbuttoning them quickly. Tallahassee leaned up and did the rest. He tossed the jeans off the bed then grabbed Carolina's hands to pull her up off the bed.

"Have fun baby doll." he smirked placing her hands on the rims of his boxers, the buldge in the middle was insanely huge and in her face. Carolina pulled his boxers down his thighs, causing the cowboy's erection to bounce upwards, finally free from the compressing fabric. Out of nervousness and no hesitation, Carolina grabbed the base of his erection and parted her lips, leaning forward and Tallahassee's quick urge to move forward, she let him push himself deep into her mouth.

"Good girl." he smiled running a hand through the back of the young girl's hair, moving his hips slowly back and forth for her. Using what she learned from videos, Carolina had no trouble giving him the good amount of pleasure he needs. Her cheeks were as red as her blood and was as hot as. Tallahassee pulled her head back from his erection, "Alrigh' darlin'. Lie back down." he said taking off his boxers and continued to stroke himself as he watched Carolina lie on her back again. Leaning down, Tallahassee pushed his fingers through her panties and pulled them off her body, tossing it beside his jeans. Carolina closed her legs quickly. She was too damn nervous to be doing this. Tallahassee narrowed his eyes and leaned over her, pushing her legs to her chest.

"Carolina, every-"

"It's Ashlyn."

"Ashlyn." he smiled and stroked her red cheek with his thumb. "Everyone is nervous their first time. But the only way to do this, you're gonna have to get used to the feeling. Can you do that for me?" Carolina nodded. Talla nodded back and moved his hands between her thighs and pushed her legs back open. He could feel how bad she was shaking while he did. The cowboy leaned down and spread her lips open with his fingers then lowered his head more in order to glide his tongue between her entrance. Carolina threw her head back and grabbed the silky sheets in her fists. "Talla..."

"It's Woody." he quickly said and continued to lick her entrance, then sliding his index finger into her. He stared up into Carolina's eyes while he did making her look away quickly. His eyes were too beautiful and too deep to stare back at...especially at a moment like this. He leaned back up and added his middle finger into her. That must have hurt. Carolina winced and jerked her hips upward.

"Believe me, it's going to hurt a lot more then this." he said. This didn't make her feel any better but after moving his index finger out, it did. After a few moments of loosening her up, he retrieved his fingers, licked her juices from them and moved over her again. "Are you ready?" Carolina took a deep breath and nodded her head and grasped his wrists tightly. As slowly as he could, Tallahassee pushed himself inside her.

"Just tell me when to stop." he whispered and kissed her again, hopefully to make the pain ease.

But it didn't help at all. He was a couple inches inside her until Carolina wince again followed by a few ows, making Tallahassee move back out.

"It's going to hurt before it gets better. Just do all in one." Carolina whinned.

"I don't want to hurt ya."

"It's gonna hurt whether I like it or not. Do it, please." Carolina replied. Getting into a better position, Tallahassee rested himself over her body and grasped her hands tightly. "Alright. If you want it that way." he said before quickly and forcefully plunging himself all the way into her. The pain was too painful to even scream. Carolina forced her short nails into Tallahassee's skin with a death grip. A few, short but audioable gasps escaped her along with tears.

"You're so fuckin' tight." Tallahassee growled and pulled back out. Carolina had her eyes shut tightly but moaned when he pulled out. Blood also oozed from her too.

"There, that should do it. Now next time it won't hurt as much. Baby I'm sorry." he said wiping the tears from her eyes. She opened them again again and smiled.

"You're so big." she smiled and grabbed his member again.

"Slow down, cowgirl." Tallahassee chuckled and moved closer to her face. "That's a smart girl. Finish what you started." he said reaching off the bed and grabbed his jeans to wipe the blood off of his erection and tossed it again. Carolina grasped his base again and shoved him in her mouth again. She could already feel him throbbing against her tongue. "C'mon baby I'm close." he growled and thrusted himself with her head movements. His comment made her suck faster and harder which was enough to send Tallahassee over the edge. He pulled out and stroked himself fast.

"Where do you want it, sweetie?"

Carolina smiled and opened her mouth. Tallahassee grabbed her long, brown hair and pulled her head down into the pillows, stroking himself to her mouth. After a few tight strokes, he finally came, sending white, warm jets of cum on to her tongue causing Carolina to stir under him. He moaned out her name as he came on to her. Once he was done, he moved off of her and kept her head down.

"Swallow it all." he growled.

With difficulty, Carolina closed her mouth and pushed her warm treat down her throat then opened her mouth again to show him.

"Congradulations, you're no longer a virgin." he panted and released her hair then fell beside her, sweat running down his cheeks from his temples. Carolina looked down between her legs.

"And you popped my cherry. I won't be able to walk for today." she smiled and lied back down. Tallahassee got up and walked into the bathroom, grabbed a towel and came back into the room.

"Here." he hopped back on the bed and pressed the towel between her legs.

"So...feeling any regrets?"

Carolina stared into his eyes and shook her head. "No."

Tallahassee looked at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. "Damn. Everyone is going to wonder where we're at. Ah well, I'll them you're not feeling well, since you're probably gonna hurt when you walk. Stay in bed ok?" he said grabbing his clothes and put them back on.

"Thank you." Carolina smiled and turned on her side, pulling the covers over her.

The cowboy placed his hat on his head then tipped the front to her and was about to walk out the door when Carolina stopped him.

"Woody?" Tallahassee turned around.

"I love you." Carolina felt a little weird saying that, but it was true.

He smiled, "I love you too, doll face. Rest up ok?"

Carolina smiled and nodded. After he closed the door, she closed her eyes and fell asleep from the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

Tallahassee jogged downstairs and into the living room.

"Where've you been all morning?" Wichita asked.

"Yeah and why is there blood on your jeans?" Columbus added.

He looked down at his jeans and shrugged. "What the hell do you think I was doin? Fightin' fuckin' zombies." he said.

"We were just out in the front, we didn't see you." Little Rock said.

"I was...down the street."

"We didn't hear gunshots."

"I used a pole."

"We didn't hear the front door close, and you came down the stairs."

"Look I was kicking zombie ass ok!" Tallahassee yelled and went into the kitchen.


	12. Irresisible temptation part 2

**So I've been reading through my chapters and I have lots of spelling mistakes. I apologize for that! Another big thank you to SlytherinQueen1.30 this chapter was almost all hers!**

* * *

Irresistible Temptation part 2:

"You know water does no good against blood." Roanoke said with half-open eyes, leaning on the door frame. "Whenever I had my period when I was younger, somehow I'd always manage to get blood on my pants, no matter how good the protection. I tried washing it off with water...heh heh, you'd have a better chance getting it off with dirt." Roanoke said, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, that's nice Roanoke." Tallahassee mumbled hopping on the counter and placed his across the sink, his thigh under the spout and turned the hot water on high. He took the dish washer soap and poured half the bottle on the sponge and tried scrubbed his jeans.

"Wanna do something useful and find some Tide-to-go?"

Roanoke sneered at him and grabbed a huge steak knife. Tallahassee widened his eyes. Roanoke fiddled with the knife for a moment.

"You know, these are almost like daggers, I wonder..." Roanoke grabbed his jeans and swiped at them with her knife, cutting off the entire spot in which the blood was on.

"My jeans!"

"They were getting crappy anyway, Tal." Roanoke said, fiddling with the piece of wet cloth. Tallahassee threw his arms in the air and stared at the huge hole in his jeans. Roanoke smirked.

"You really need to learn how to lie under pressure, Tal."

"I was killin' zombie's Ro!" he sighed shutting the water off. "I didn't get that much on me beacuse...well-" he sighed again and snatched back the part she cut off.

"Because you weren't slaying them? Tal." she sighed. She swiped the piece back and Tal threw his arms in the air again. Roanoke sniffed the cloth, but didn't put the cloth to her face.

"Doesn't smell like zomb." Roanoke growled, throwing the cloth back at him. He sat on the counter and Roanoke cirled it like a shark, again and again she went around the counter slowly, eyeing Tallahassee's every move.

Tallahassee sighed and tapped his fingers on the counter.

"Carolina and I are going to Pacific Playland...for a date. That way we can get to know each other better." he said quickly. "Isn't that what you wanted me to do? Get to know her more?"

"Yes. It is. But I didn't realize that I had to tell you every detail on how to do it. I figured you'd be able to figure out yourself that you should probably get to know someone before you lay them." Roanoke said in all but a growl.

"I'm not your mother Tal, I'm aware of that, I just don't want you sharing a night you both regret after you find out that she isn't all what you thought she was!"

"Well sometimes you just know, Ro! I mean, I can see you having a perfect night with Simon, celebrity or not." he explained. "Carolina is amazing, I really think you two would be great friends if you just tried to get along with her."

"Oh yeah, 'cause you would know all about that. I wouldn't know! I've never been with anyone before Tal, so yeah, I wouldn't know! Because I'm single I wouldn't know anything about love or whatever! I'm not pretty enough or preppy enough!"

"Ro-" Tallahassee started, exasperated, he always felt bad when she ranted about her love life. He felt kind of bad for her.

"Don't start Tal. Do whatever. Go ride a roller coaster or something." Roanoke stormed out of the kitched, out the back door.

"Roanoke! Dammit Ro." Tallahassee jumped off the counter but she was already gone.

Simon had watched Roanoke storm outside then stood to follow. Colsing the door behind him he stopped right behind her. "What was all that about?"

"Your face." Roanoke snapped, still walking towards the garden.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need to be spiteful. Wha happened?" asked Simon, keeping up with her pace.

"Well let's see, my best friend laid my worst enemy."

"Ooh, tough luck." Simon said with sympathy.

"I gave that chick a second chance and she blows it on getting in bed with my best friend."

"Not the best of decision makers."

"Nope." Simon noticed an apple tree and plucked off the biggest, reddest apple he could find. He jogged to catch up with Roanoke and handed her the apple. Roanoke smiled shyly and took the apple, biting into it furiously. A big crunch was made and Simon flinched.

"What did it do to you?" Simon joked.

"I dunno." Roanoke mumbled, biting again.

"This is really sweet."

"May I have a bite."

"Knock yourself out." Roanoke handed him the apple and he bit on the other side.

"It is." he mumbled around his food. Roanoke grunted, unenthused, looking at the cut shrubs that decorated Bill Murray's garden.

"You know Tal was saying some pretty stupid stuff in there."

"Like what?" asked Simon, nibbling on the apple.

"Like... like how he could see me and you having a good night."

"Hmm, now, you have to mind how he said it."

"I did, he meant he could see us in bed together. Psh, how retarded is he."

"Hm.. really." Simon lied. There was an awkward silence between the two and Simon struck up a conversation.

"So... what else did you do, besides martial arts."

"I ran." Roanoke answered.

"You ran?"

"Uh-huh, I was one of the top ten fastest runners in Virginia."

"Bet you couldn't beat me though."

"What makes you think you could beat me?" Roanoke challenged.

"I had to do a bit of training for Hot Fuzz, lots of running, soon, I was pretty good at it."

"You wouldn't be able to catch me."

"You wanna bet?"

"You're on. If you can't catch me in one minute and thirty seconds, you have to tell Tallahassee that he would make a great ballerina and that he loves Twinkies so much is because the Twinkie makes up for what he doesn't have."

"Deal, if I win, you have to do whatever I say. I get one favor out of you."

"Deal. Go!" Roanoke hit the ground running as fast as she could and she got a big head start. Simon dropped the apple and ran after Roanoke. He could practically hear the seconds ticking by in his head. He chased after her for about forty seconds, she was still way ahead of him and whenever she'd turn a sharp corner or jumped a shrub, it would just get harder. Simon ran harder when Roanoke's shoe-lace got caught on a vine, victory was his. He pounced on her and they tumbled to the ground.

"Dang it! I only had four more seconds!" Roanoke whined, letting her head fall to the grass. Simon laughed, out of breath.

"Okay-so-I-get-my-favor." Simon said in between pants. Roanoke sighed.

"Wh-whatever."

"I would like to go on a little date with you." Roanoke's eyes widened.

Roanoke let the memory from this afternoon replay over and over in her head.

'And what shall this date consist of?' Roanoke asked curiously.

'You, me and Bill Murray's movie theater. Meet me there tonight at nine.'

Roanoke blushed at the thought. She had a date with Simon Pegg and he asked her. This was a rare feat indeed. Roanoke glanced at the clock, it was eight. Roanoke rolled off her bed and went to her wardrobe. It was stocked with weapons more than anything. She dug around in her clothes. So what? It was a little movie date with Simon Pegg in there own 'home'. She still wanted to dress nice. She picked out her favorite green halter top. She slipped it on and grabbed her black jeans and black shiny slip-on shoes. She clipped on her bulky studded punk bracelet and spun around in front of the mirror. "Good enough." she mumbled, putting her hair up in a messy bun.

Roanoke read a few books and wrote in her journal to pass the time. When it was finally five minutes to nine, Roanoke couldn't speed out of the room fast enough. She raced down to the movie theater to see the lights barely lit, none of the others would suspect that they were there. She saw Simon standing in the doorway, he was dressed in a blue button-up shirt and jeans. Roanoke blushed.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"None of your business." Simon replied, taking her hand.

"Any requests?" Simon asked, opening a cabinet to reveal hundreds of movies. Roanoke's jaw dropped, realizing they were all in alphabetical order. Bill Murray had it made.

"Shutter Island. 'Adn't seen it yet." she said shyly.

"Me neither." said Simon, putting the DVD in the player.

"You're a brit."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well I figured you hadn't heard of it."

"I have thank you very much!" Simon said, feigning offence. Roanoke lauged and took a seat towards the front. Simon smiled.

"Popcorn?"

"Extra buttery!" Roanoke smiled. Simon brought the popcorn over and the movie began to play.

Halfway through the movie, Roanoke leaned towards Simon and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is really nice. Thank you." she said quietly, paying attention to the screen.

"Really?" Simon asked. Roanoke nodded and Simon wrapped an arm around her. When the movie ended, the two watched the credits roll by in silence.

"Thank you." whispered Roanoke.

"Any time." Simon whispered back. They gazed into each other's eyes, the only light in the room was from the small light coming from the credits.

"I don't know you very well." whispered Roanoke.

"And I don't know you very well." Simon replied, barely moving his lips. The two's lips were a thread's width apart and Simon made the first move, kissing her red lips. Roanoke kissed back and rested her forehead on his.


End file.
